


Club Rose: Director's Cut/ Uncut Version

by Acoustic_Ghost



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Rape, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoustic_Ghost/pseuds/Acoustic_Ghost
Summary: Ruby 'Red' Rose owner of the Vale's popular Strip club is board. Same old Running the club,  Same old hosting a popular adult website, same old sleeping with any woman who took her fancy, at least until SHE walked into her club. Maybe things would be a bit fun, as long as her past didn't rear it's ugly head.





	1. Welcome to Club Rose pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story actually is completed on FF.net, However my Run-in with a particular group (Which shall not be named) stopped me from doing the lemons i wanted to do. So instead i'm adding the lemons i wanted here.

Chapter 1: Club Rose pt 1 

Location: City of Vale  
Club rose- 1st floor  
2310

Club Rose. The most popular Strip/Dance Club in Vale was jumping as always. Strippers walking around and flirting with men, Women and men buying drinks, VIP's getting lap dances, and strippers stripping. And this was only the first floor of the 4 floor building. 

Red- the owner of the club- sat behind the bar. She didn't feel like sitting up in her office doing paperwork, so she was working the bar. At 24 years young Red stood at 5'3” with Solid c-cup breasts, long legs, and a plump rear that made a lot of men and women lust after her, with shoulder length black hair with red tips, silver eyes, luscious lips that were colored ruby red naturally and with a little gloss added an alluring effect, she wore a skin tight black shirt, skin tight blue jean pants, and red and black knee high, 2 inch heeled boots, a silver cross around her neck, and a red jacket. 

Red looked on the stage where one of her favorite girls was working the pole and making Red want to jump her bones. Of course considering that this girl was her sisters girlfriend and she fucked her on the regular it wasn't that she hated her sister. Quite the opposite actually. Her sister was a prize fighter and Part time stripper that met Kitten- the girl on the stage- while Red was still fucking her. Her sister knew they still fucked, but didn't mind- especially when she got her fill of forbidden love-.

Red was brought out of her thoughts as one of her head of security walked up to her. He wasn't a large man and most people would think he was quite the wimp. To bad for them he was anything but. Jaune was a childhood friend of Red and at one point her boyfriend, before they realized they were better off as just friends. Jaune stood at 6'1” dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wore a short sleeve hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. Strapped to his waist was a security belt that had pepper spray, zip-ties, and a glock 45. pistol. 

Red was all about the safety of her people and she spared no expenses. Every year she had not only her security guards, but everyone who worked in the club get certified on how to handle a gun yearly, as well as self-defense classes. Cameras in the entire place-even the rooms-, and metal detectors at the front door. 

“Hey Jaune. What's up?” asked Red with a smile.

“Junior showed up and said you two had business,” said Jaune with a serious look on his face.

Red sighed in annoyance. Junior was one of her biggest competitors and rivals. While he didn't mess with the Stripper scene of night life. he had been trying to get Red to sell her club to him and become the manager of said club. Red found it hilarious as her club made more in one month then he did in a Quarter. Still he had been around for some years and had the bank to back up his talk. 

Red sighed. “I'm not selling. Tell him to beat it,” said Red leaving the bar.

Red made her way to the Spiral staircase that led to the 'Exclusive Members' Section of her club. This part of the club was membership only for the low low price of 500 lien a month. While the lower level was still fairly decent, this is where the real action began. The rules of the Kingdom of Vale was quite lean about sex and money compared to Atlas, Vacuo, or even Mistral. 

You were considered a legal adult at age 15 and legally have sex at 14. Prostitution while not illegal was heavily frowned upon for various reasons. However to Red it meant something completely different. 

A lot of money and fun. She capitalized on the sins of men and women alike to get what she wanted. 

So caught up in her thoughts she almost didn't notice when two sets of hands started to grope and fondle her breasts, a hand sliding into her pants, and a tongue invading her mouth, teeth on her neck. Red closed her eyes in pleasure as one of the hands found it's want into her lower lips lightly fingering her. Teasing her. 

Anywhere else this would be sexual assault, but for Club Rose this was Normal. from the second floor up money and sex ruled. If you played your cards right any of the 15 rooms off the main floor were available for use for however long you needed- so long as you didn't fall asleep-. Talking, dancing, sex. Almost everything was on the table here. Of course it wasn't just a mass orgy on this floor. Even this place had rules had to be followed.

What the two people were doing was within the limits of said rules. 

The person in front of her pulled back and gave her a cocky smile. It was one of the women who often pursued her and got into her pants multiple times. Coco Adel, so the person behind her must have been floor 2 exclusive stripper Emerald.

Both women were beautiful if for different reasons. Coco is a Modal and Fashion designer of her own personal line that was a hit throughout the 4 kingdoms territories and smaller City-states. At 27 Coco was quite tall standing at 6' even with Decent sized breasts of Large C-cup breasts wearing long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold cross-hairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Normally Coco was decked out in more, but Red already knew that Coco has a fetish for ripping clothes while having sex, it probably had something to do with her chosen occupation. 

The girl behind her wasn't much better. Emerald Sustrai was on of Red's favorite strippers – sluts- and when they worked the stage together they were called the Gemstones and were well known for kissing and grinding together on stage. Emerald was a pretty young 25, stood at 5'8” with D-cup breasts, medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wore a white thong, and a green tube top, and a pair of fuck me wedge heels 

“Girls I'm flattered, but I'm not on the menu tonight... Ahh!” moaned out Red, as she was guided into the room marked 4.

Warning Lemon

Emerald closed and locked the door, as Coco removed Red's pants, more like ripping them clean off of her legs. Coco smiled as she leaned between Red's legs and began to Lick and suck on her clit. Red tried not to moan, but quickly found her lips occupied by Emerald sitting on her face completely naked, her lower lips already dripping wet.

Red smirked as she knew that Emerald had already fucked someone. “What a little slut she is,” Thought red as she proceeded to eat out the woman on top of her.

Red made sure that Emerald couldn't move by grabbing her supple thighs, digging her fingernails into them, leaving marks. Red bucked her own hips as Coco added fingers to the mix of eating her out. Red started bucking her hips as she came in Coco's mouth. Red felt Coco leave her legs, before moving away. This feeling didn't last long as she felt something massive enter her pussy. 

So surprised she bucked Emerald hard sending her over the edge. Red looked up and saw that Coco had hidden her favorite strap-on under her pants and now planned on fucking her with it. Coco was an aggressive lover. Her favorite thing to do was make her lover cum as fast and as often as she could. Lifting one of Red's legs onto her shoulder she began to thrust hard and fast into Red.

“FUCK YES! FUCK ME COCO! FUCK ME!” yelled red arching her back in pleasure as she gripped the covers of the bed.

Emerald was sitting on the bed using a small dildo as she watched Coco fuck her boss. It wasn't uncommon for the CREM's to want to fuck Red. Red herself was frequently featured on her web show getting drilled by two or even three females, and rarely a male member of the staff. 

“FUCK YES!” yelled Coco as both women seemed to shiver and buck, before Coco fell over sweat dripping from her body.

“Emey, you going to sit there or are you going to fuck me too?” asked Red with a smirk on her face.

Emerald smirked as she made her way over to Red. She always did love fucking her boss when she was given a free pass.

Lemon end.

An Hour later the door to the room opened up and Red walked out in a red skirt and heels. She made her way to her to the third floor. She still had a lot of work to do before the night was over. Walking up the spiral Staircase she Walked into the Third Floor, The Club Rose Website Room, and Live Stream Sex show. 'Club Rose's Playroom'

While all the girls liked to frequent the Website, Red only had four Regulars that only worked the Web show with her Web Master Velvet. Neon, Penny, Arslan and Reese. None of the girls were working the Website tonight since Red had given them the night off after working for nearly 4 days straight to update the Hardware and site altogether. 

Climbing the final set of Stairs Red found herself in her office. It also doubled as her bedroom when she couldn't go home. It was decorated with mini figurines of beast like figures, pictures of her and her sister lined her desk, and two filing cabinets. Her desk was oak, with A desk top set up and a Laptop, that linked them together. 

Taking a seat on her bed she slowly went to her computer and began to do a bit of work. Even though she didn't want to she had bills to pay. 

Ruby Rose didn't want to fall behind on her bills.


	2. Welcome to Club Rose pt 2

Chapter 2: Club Rose pt 2

Location: Atlas  
Place: Schnee Dust Company  
Time: 1300

The clicking of a Scroll-keyboard was fast, before stopping. The woman who worked as the Secretary sighed as she finished her work for the day. Being the daughter of the CEO and a minor owner of the company gave her a bit of leeway, besides her Live-in boyfriend was suppose to be back home today, after 3 week tour with his Band SSSN, who had landed a Contract with Coco Adel.

Getting up out of her chair the Young woman grabbed her purse and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before heading home, as she stepped into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself. She was one of the most beautiful women in the World or so she was told by her many fans.at the age of 25 She stood pretty short at 5'4” but with her heels she normally sat at 5'6” her hair was a long and ice white, she normally kept it offside to the right, ice blue eyes with a scar over her left eye, pale skin, wearing a white skirt, a white blouse, and a ice blue jacket with her family crest on it, knee high ice blue wedge heels with diamond dusting at the edge of them, 

This young woman goes by the name Weiss Schnee, Youngest Child of the CEO, and Heiress to the Company. Since her sister had joined the Military and was technquiclly disowned by her father, she still mantained a 15 percent share of the company.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom and past the front desk and to her car. It was a Brand new King Taiju (1) with a slick white apprance. Stepping into the car she began to drive down the road, once on the road, she began to sing, while working for the SDC she was also under a Musical contract. Stopping by the Store she bought some food. Weiss loved to cook and she planned out a evening that would be just perfect, for her and Neptune.

Weiss pulled up to her Downtown condo, and while she could stay anywhere she wanted, she chose this place for it's apprance. Living on the 7th floor with a 2 floor loft. Taking the food out of the car she began to make her way up to her home. Once at the door she stopped as she saw the door creaked. Setting the food down she reached into her purse and pulled out her .38 revolver. While she knew how to fight, her father made sure that she could protect herself if needed. Pushing the door open she began to walk into her home. She looked around, until she heard moaning and grunting comeing for the stairs. Walking up the stairs slowly she aimmed her gun until she fround herself looking at HER boyfriend, in THEIR bed... with a woman riding him.

Weiss dropped her gun in shock, this starteled both parties. The woman was just a random bimbo, but the man she had been together for well over 3 years. The man she had suppored when he wasn't brining in Lien because local gigs didn't do so well, the man she helped build up, the man she wanted to marry, The man she gave her first time to. 

Neptune Vasilias. 

Weiss picked up her gun and aimed it at Neptune. 

“Snow Angel! Wait!” yelled Neptune throwing the woman off and quickly grabbing his pants. “I can Explain!”

Weiss grit her teeth in anger. “Explain what!” asked Weiss, seeing nothing, but red. “How I find my Boyfriend for three years, fucking some tramp in OUR bed!? How I saw her buncing up and down your dick!”

Neptune held up his hands. “Now Weiss...,” said neptune.

Weiss thumbed the hammer. “Get the fuck out of my house and never come back!” yelled Weiss.

Neptune didn't need to be told twice, before he ran like the devil was on his tail. The woman Quickly followed. Once alone Weiss allowed her tears to fall freely, before she began to destory everything in he house.

Location: Atlas  
Place: Weiss's apartment  
Time: 0930- a week later

A black 2019 Grimm Eclispe (2) pulled up to the outside of Weiss's building. Stepping out of the car was Weiss's big sister and the former heiress of the Schnee Dust company. Captain Winter Shcnee was a regal woman, she stood tall at 5'9” with large D-cup breasts and she looked a lot like Weiss, it would be more acurrate to say that Weiss looked like Winter, excapt she wore her hair in a bun. She wore the Dress uniform of the Atlas Military since she noramlly worked With the Genreal as his Scretary and head of the Atlas Specail Forces. 

Her father had given her a call not even an hour ago because Weiss had failed to come into work. This worried Winter since Weiss didn't just do things like this. Walking up to Weiss's apartment she used her spare key to unlock the door and was instently met with Disoray and chaos. This was not something weiss would tolorae. Walking to the living room Winter found Weiss curled up in a ball watching trash Tv with with red eyes. Winter walked up to her sister and kneeled before her.

“Weiss baby? Are you ok? What happened!? Asked Winter taking up a more motherly tone. She had been nearly 13 when weiss was born and her mother died. After that she rasied Weiss and looked at her closer to a darughter then a sister.

Weiss looked at her sister, before she found herself in the arms of Winter crying anew.

After balling her eyes out. Weiss told Winter everything that happened. Winter was furious about this! They then began to talk about her options. Selling the Condo was first on the list. Over the next few weeks she began to make preparations for her move to Vale.

Location: Vale  
Place: Wiess's new Apartment  
Time: 2030 a month later

“Winter i'm fine!” said Weiss over the Scroll as she walked around the apartment. She wore a pair of white leather shorts,a ice blue off shoulder shirt, and heeled boots. 

“Weiss I just worry is all. You haven't been yourself since what happened,” said Winter.

Weiss felt a stab in her heart, before shaking it off. “Anyway why did you call. I thought you were heading to the field soon?” asked Weiss.

“I am, but I wanted to make sure you had fun So I set you up with a 3 month Access to the best Club in Vale. Club Rose,” said Winter.

“YOU DID WHAT!!” yelled the younger Schnee sister. “How could you set me up an account with that place!”

Weiss had heard about Club Rose. It was all over the Web and Even TV as a local Hot Spot and a tourist attraction. It was a fucking Barlleado for Oum's shake! Why would Winter do this to her?

“Now Weiss it's not what you think. I'm actually a member of this club and it's website. I come here every few months to relieve stress. Go there tonight and you might just have some fun,” said Winter

Weiss sighed. “Not like I'm doing anything else,”

Location: Club Rose  
Place:2nd Floor  
Time: 2215

Red walked out of a room licking her fingers clean. Her sister had been quite feisty after winning the Women's Middlewight Bare-kunchle championship title and had bought her girlfriend, Neon, and a bondage package for an entire night. Red joining them was just a bonus. Red stopped at the full length mirror and straightened out her black and red spaghetti strap dress with black stockings and high heels. 

Walking down the stairs she found herself at the bar serving drinks and food. For a Friday it was actually tame and the boys hadn't beaten anyone up yet for getting a little touchy with her girls. It was around 2300 when she saw a woman walk in. Red sucked in a breath, the woman she saw walked with a cold kind of confidence that Red found very sexy, not to mention that snow white hair. She looked to be a bit lost in Red's opinion. As White walked up to the Bar Red pulled out a glass and put it in front of them.

“Hi there. I'm Red,” said Red smiling.

“Hello. My name is Weiss,” said Weiss a bit nervously.

Red couldn't hold in her smile. 'Her confidant look and nervous behavior make her cuter,' Thought Red.

“What can I get for you?” asked Red.

“I'll have a glass of SDC wine,” said Weiss.

Red raised an eyebrow. “That's our top-shelf stuff. One glass costs 40 lien. You sure you want that?” asked Red.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. “Of course I want it. It might help me take my mind off of things,” said the White haired woman. “My sister recommended that I come to this place and see about talking to someone. The only vibe I get here is a bunch of horny degenerates that like watching women degrade themselves

Red took out a bottle of wine, before pouring a glass for Weiss. “Yeah that's true most nights, but this is only the 1st floor, we resume the good stuff for level 2,” said Red.

Remembering what Winter said Weiss turned to Red. “How do I get to level 2?” asked Weiss.

Red looked at her, before getting her own glass of wine. “First you have to sign up for membership, after that it's 500 lien a month for full access to level 2, as well as full membership to our website, a discount when your in the club, and access to everyone who works the second floor, including myself,” said Red. “We still have rules that need to be followed though,”

“I don't even know why i'm here,” said Weiss finishing her glass. “My big sister recommended that I come here,”

“Big sister?” said Red, before looking at Weiss, before gasping. “Your Winter's little sister! She gave me me a call a few hours ago. I got so caught up in work that I didn't even relize you were her! Follow me,” said Red

Red lead Weiss upstairs to the CREM floor.

 

0000000000000000000000


	3. Welcome to Club Rose pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last -semi unedited chapter that will be posted. I'll be doing slight changes for chapters 4-8 which i'll try and post next week.

Chapter 3 Club Rose pt 3

 

Location Vale  
Club Rose- 2nd floor  
2300

After Red lead weiss up the stairs to level 2 she stopped her as Weiss saw people sitting on couches just... talking, a few leaving to the marked doors, and others just dancing.

“Welcome to the Exclusive members section of the Club Weiss. Here anything and everything is yours to do with as you please within reason and as long as the girl you chose agrees. There are other rules, but you can look those up at your leisure. Now what do you want to do Miss Weiss?” asked Red smiling at the woman before her.

Weiss nibbled on her lip a bit as she rubber her thighs together. The Stress of kicking Neptune out, Moving across the world, being made head of SDC: Vale Division at her Father's behest had all been stressful, not to mention she hasn't had any sex in almost two months and Weiss knew what she wanted. She wanted to fuck and be fucked. She wanted to be dominated. She wanted to feel something. but didn't want to come across as to open.

“Can you and I go into a room... and cuddle?” asked Weiss.

Ruby nodded, before walking over to the counter that was in the middle of the room and talking to a woman. They seemed to converse to for a few moments before Red being handed a key.

Ruby walked up to Weiss with a smile, before guiding her to room 12. Red opened the door before allowing Weiss in. The room was the largest of them all and even had a small kitchen in it. The real Shocker was the king sized bed. The sheets were satin and lovely shade of ice white, with red pillows.

“Let me be clear on something Weiss,” said Red getting Weiss's attention to her. “The Second you enter this room it becomes your world and in your world you can do whatever you want, that being said I have three rules that are absolute for my people and the people of Exclusive membership.

1:what happens in this room stays in the room. People often brag about sex and i'm fine with that, but anything more personal is kept between us. I won't ever say anything that happens here

2: I- or whoever you take- am completely at the mercy of your control, however should I say Crescent Rose you stop. No if, ands, or buts. That is the Universal Safe word of Club Rose. Any of my people utter those words and my Security will be on top of anyone who ignores them.

3: if you want to have sex, that's fine, but sleeping together in one of these rooms is prohibited unless given permission by myself, The Head Manager, or the floor Manager.

“Since Winter is one of my favorite customers she asked me for permission to allow you to sleep here should we do anything,” said Red. With a smile, So now that you understand the rules what do you want to do?”

Warning Lemon

Weiss sat on the bed, before inviting Red over, once there Weiss attacked Red's lips with her own! Red use to this happening began to enjoy the plump lips of the woman before her. Her lips were soft and left Red wanting more. Red wrapped her arms around Weiss's slender stomach and lost herself to the bliss. While almost like every kiss she ever had, this kiss awoke a fire inside of Red! A fire that had been asleep for a long time. Red felt Wiess's hands grab her hair and pull back hard!

Red nearly came from that alone! Weiss attacked her neck as her fingers found their way under her dress! Without warning Weiss drove three fingers into red and began to Finger-fuck her as fast as she could! Red was already turned on from their kiss and had the strongest orgasum she ever did all over Weiss's fingers. Red fell to the bed gasping as the fire in her body didn't stop! Even after what Weiss did to her. Weiss removed her fingers from Red's pussy and slowly licked them clean.

“Tasty,” said Weiss with a smile.

Red found her strength and pushed Weiss down on the bed before undoing Weiss's shorts. Once open Ruby found her prize. A neatly trimmed and shaven pussy with white hair, licking her lips Red lowered her lips to Weiss's hounypot and began to slowly lick and suck on said lips.

Weiss gasped in pleasure. “Oh Gods! Keep going Red!” yelled Weiss as she gripped Red's hair. 

Red did as told, before sticking her tounge as did as she could into Weiss, before she began to Write her name over and over into Weiss's pussy! Weiss gripped her hair harder. Feeling the flood gates opening up, before she squirted her juices all over Red's face.

Red sat up and removed her dress fully before lining her lower lips to Weiss's own, before they began to grind with Each other. Red was keeping control, but Weiss was hardly being idle. Her hands found Red's prefect breasts and gave them a hard squeeze. Red moaned, before leaning down and capturing Weiss's lips. In her open, before forcing them open and her tongue down her throat.

Grinding harder then when she started Red made Weiss cum, before cumming herself only minutes after.

Lemon End

Red lay panting as she opened her glossed over silver orbs looked into Weiss's own glossy blue eyes.

“I needed that,” said Weiss as she lay next to Red.

Red smiled at Weiss. “I'm glad you enjoyed it Weiss. One of our jobs is to help people relieve stress,” said Red.

At the mention of Job Weiss shot up and grabbed her Scroll. She opened it up and nearly freaked out. “It's almost 2 in the morning. I should go,” said Weiss.

Red sighed. “If you want. Feel free to comeback whenever... In fact when you do come look me up Snow Angel,” said Red only to see Weiss flinch from that name.

“Thank you Red, but please... don't ever call me that,” said Weiss kissing Red, before leaving.

Red sighed as she looked at the Scroll again, only to look at the cameras that recorded her and Weiss fucking. For Security reasons only the Floor managers and herself knew about the cameras. Even her people who she trusted didn't know. As she watched the footage of Weiss fucking her she couldn't help but lick her lips.

“I wonder if Reese is available for a bit of Website fun?” Red asked herself, before collecting her dress and making her way upstairs.

Location: Vale  
Place:Club Red- CREM floor room  
Time: 0915

Amber eyes slowly opened as the young woman the eyes belonged to heard the soft snores of her Girlfriend and their other bed mate. Getting out of Bed, the young woman starched slightly before she made her way over to her discarded clothes, a pair of white booty shorts, and a black bikini like top. Quickly putting them on the young woman looked at herself in the mirror.

Her back length black hair was a mess, her B-cup breasts were covered in bites from both her girlfriend, co-worker, and boss-not that she minded all that much-, her slender 5'6 body was sore from the hours of sex, not to mention when she was tied up and couldn't cum for a whole hour while her woman and her co-worked fucked send shivers down her spine. Walking to the door she opened it and made her way to see Re... Ruby. Work hours were over nearly 4 hours ago. 

Walking up to the fourth floor Blake found her boss and frequent lover busy on the computer doing something looking to the right she saw a passed out Reese sleeping on the bed. Blake grabbed her white jacket off the coat rack and took a seat in front of her boss. 

“What's up Blake?” asked Ruby as she kept clicking away at the computer.

“Nothing much. I was just checking up on you,” said Blake as she reached into the desk and pulled out a bottle and two glasses, before pouring herself and Ruby a drink.

Ruby took the glass and downed it in one go. She didn't drink often, but she had been busy making sure that all the accounts were set right. “I'm fine blake. I'm just working like I always do.

Blake sipped on her drink. “When Yang's not around I watch you, you know?” said Blake setting her drink down. “You've been working hard lately. To hard,”

Ruby finished up her work and looked at Blake. “You not my mother Blake, so don't even think about it,” said Ruby.

Blake put her hand on Ruby's. “Ruby you saved me from my abusive ex-husband. I you saved many of the girls here from similier lives. We all care about you Ruby... Even if most of the time we have sex with you to prove it,” said Blake with the last part quietly.

Ruby smiled at Blake. “I'm fine Blake. I'm just making sure my people are paid and our bills are up to date,” said Ruby.

Blake got up and walked around the desk before kissing Ruby. Ruby returned the kiss, before breaking apart.

“Make sure you get some rest. We still have a lot of stuff to do,” said Blake.

Ruby nodded before yawning and climbing into bed with Reese.


End file.
